conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
United States of America (FW)
.942 |HDI_rank = 28th |HDI_year = 2010 |HDI_category = very high |currency = US Dollar, AS Dollar, Amero |currency_code = $ |time_zone = |utc_offset = |time_zone_DST = |date_format = DD-MM-YYYY |DST_note = |utc_offset_DST = |drives_on = right |cctld = .us (redirects to a .us.as domain) |calling_code = +1 |image_map3 = |alt_map3 = |footnotes = |footnote1 = |footnote2 = |footnote7 = }}' The '''United States of America' is a series or provinces and states dedicated to that of the former nation, and seek to reclaim the former United States to its former state. On July 4th, 2011, the Treaty of America was signed by the Allied States and representatives from the United States, to give limited sovereigny to people living in certain parts of the Northern Allied States, the United States Government currently controls Southern California and several provinces and territories in Canada. History Provisional United States Alexis Princeton (D) from Kentucky, worked as a representative for Kentucky's 5th Congressional District awaited a dismiss note from the Government of Union of Everett as she awaited the transgression of the two governments. Her time in Nebraska came with a centrist government dedicated to working with the Allied States and the Union of Everett, she was elected as Nebraska's 1st Governor after the new United States location in the center of North America. She pushed two times a referendum for allowing Gay Marriage, both being shot down by the populace, agreeing on Civil Unions. In late 2010, the Allied States began its operation to annex the remaining United States of America, Alexis Princeton awaited in her Governor’s Office in Lincoln, Nebraska. Her political opponent, who was a Republican, supported the Allied States and led opposition against her decision to not leave the United States. She vowed to not allow Nebraska to leave the United States, however, she eventually gave in due to rigorous sanctions and political power loss with the Governor General's rise to power. General Creed left for Canada to lead his remaining soldiers in Operation: Shadow, to flee the nation and settle in Canada. He instructed Alexis Princeton to flee to Mexico with other politicians to work in progression of a renewed United States. During the 2006 riots in Mexico, and the Union of Everett's intervention and transfer of the Mexican states on the East Coast, other provinces were left out during the transformation of the Mexico states to states of Everett. The growing former American citizens in the Northern Mexican states, and that of the California peninsula called for that of a new state and creation of the Republic of California. Alexis Princeton became the president and promoted immigration from other countries, a major percentage being Romanian fleeing from territorial expansion of the New Germanic Empire. General Creed led operations against the Canadian government, now in anarchy after the Union of Everett's incorporation of Toronto and Ottawa. His first attempts to remake an American and Canadian state, was to promise that Canada will see a new form of glory for its devastated state and return to the world stage, this idea was accepted and creation of several states in southern Canada. On July 4th 2011 both the United States of Mexico and the United Provinces of Canada co-joined under a new United States of America. This new United States government dedicated itself to the Constitution of the United States of America and to regain all annexed American territories. On September 20th 2011, the United States and the Allied States of America settled on a deal to support both parties. The United States was given special status in Nebraska, Iowa, Dakota and former Montana (now part of Rocky State), and is currently seeking the admission of Alaska into the United States. Des Moines, Iowa has been declared as a special status capital of the United States and has begun formation of a national legislation and current approval of the Allied States of America sored in Southern California and Canadian states. The Iowa State Capital is to be converted as the capital building, which currently displays the United States of American flag and the Allied States of America flying together. Economy The Economy of the United States is dependent of that of the former industry of Canada, Northern Allied States, and the Northern provinces of Mexico, while not that much of a power in economical standings; it’s able to provide itself with long-term jobs. Current taxation brackets in the United States define itself as tax haven for corporations and a liberal taxation for income. The largest company in the United States in annual profit and contribution to the Gross Domestic Product, is the EcruFox Corporation, which is also a leader in many industries worldwide. The United States Government recently has begun attempts to strive industry with economic loans to its populace, which arose the United Motors of America, the current largest automobile company it the special territory. Lumber, manufacturing, chemical manufacturing and mining the leading sectors in the industry of the United States and is what drives that nation. Economic growth in Des Moines after the massive reduction of corporate taxation and introduction of new trading policy has caused massive amounts of growth, skyscrappers now litter the Des Moines skies and massive car, chemical, public goods, heavy industry factories surround the city. Culture The United States of America, now located in central North America is predominantly white and ethically German, Norwegian and Swiss, with currently a raising Romanian population. The United States of America is also known as the immigrant nation and supports immigration and the blending of cultures. Culture in the United States is mostly farm related, and often the term to describe thoese in the United States Special Territory is seen as "Cornhuskers", being the Nebraska Cornhuskers as the mainly followed football team in the area. Corn festivals are very common durning haverst, with corn parades and eating contests. Most Americans began following the Catholic Church after its unification recently, its mainly seen as a common activity to go to church and recive communion. The American Government confirms its seperation between church and state, while respecting that of church, and secular rights of the people. Politics The United States of America is over-all conservative, and is heavily patriotic. It's populance in strongly capitalistic and is against several doctrion to support welfare, gay-marriage, and has out-law abortion within every state. Heavy christian fundamentalism fuels the Republican party against the democrats who are a more centrist group then in 2009. The Democratic party is mostly elected from inner cities and farming groups in the country, while the Republicans are supported by the upper-class as well with farmers in general and suburbia. Recently sodomy laws to be in-placed in several states inside the Special Territory, as well with several other ethical issues being drawn back by the newly elected Republican congress. President Augustine has lashed out against the Republicans in his attempts to veto the laws, only to go back to congress and get elected out of the majority. Category:United States (FW)